Duby et sa folie
by Yzeute
Summary: pourquoi les bonbons au citron? pourquoi les aime-t-il? découvrez cinq raisons à son fanatisme pour les bonbons au citron! le second chapitre, c'est aussi à propos de la famille de Luna, lisez et vous comprendrez.
1. les bonbons

Histoire Harry_poterrienne farfelue

Désolée si j'ai copié qui que ce soit!!

Résumé : voici les cinq raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore raffole des bonbons au citron et qu'il en offre à tout le monde!!

Les bonbons au citron sont en faite des médicaments moldus antidépresseurs, des calmants comme le Lexomil.

Dumbledore est persuadé que ses bonbons vont sauver l'humanité.

Dumbledore est accro à ses bonbons comme une huitre sur son rocher.

Personne ne sait que si Dumbledore n'a pas son bonbon au citron toute les 5minutes il se met à faire des blagues Chuck Norris. (ça nuirait à sa réputation)

Dumbledore est dépressif depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il aimait plus les bonbons que quiconque sur terre.

Fin désolée j'ai pas pu résister


	2. mpreg

Dumby, la suite du pourquoi et du comment?

Nous, lecteurs et lectrices de fan-fictions; nous nous demandons qui est Dumbledore!

Un deuxième OS un peu délirant à propos de Luna, son père (Xénophillius) et Dumby!

Dans aucun des livres, on ne parle de la mère de Luna!

Un jour, après la guerre, alors que Luna visitait la Salle sur demande en quête d'un quelconque indice à propos de sa mère, elle découvrit un petit livre, style un carnet de secret; mais pas comme celui de Jedusor, plutôt richement décoré avec des pampilles de toutes les couleurs.

Dessus, en couleur noire-tomate-reflet-banane, on pouvait lire «_journal de bord, Xénophillius Lovegood» _suivi d'une date quasiment effacée.

Dans un premier temps, elle ne sut qu'en faire, puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune autre indication particulière, alors elle l'ouvrit.

_Salut, je m'appelle Xénophillius Lovegood, j'ai 16 ans. Ma meilleure amie m'a offert ce livre enchanté pour écrire les choses que je ne peux dire à personne._

_Les gens ne veulent pas me croire, même à Poustouffle, ils me prennent pour un blaireau._

_Pourtant je suis sûr que les créatures dont j'ai parlé existent, de même que la quête des reliques de la mort. J'en ai parlé avec Albus qui est un Griffondor sympa, il comprend ce que je ressens. D'ailleurs, je me sens assez proche de lui, même s'il me parle très peu de lui-même. Ma meilleure amie, Cassandra, est maladroite, mais elle est timide et douce. _

_Je crois que je vais l'épouser. Avec Albus et Gellert on va faire la quête ensemble. Albus préfère la pierre, Gellert, je suppose, la baguette, et moi la cape, pour passer inaperçu dans ce monde de brute. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. J'espère que l'on va me prendre au sérieux, surtout si, finalement, c'est moi qui ai la baguette! Mon père dirige un journal « Le chicaneur » et il entend bien que je prenne la suite. On verra bien!_

_Aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Je garde toujours espoir en l'avenir, même si les gens ne me prennent toujours pas au sérieux. Je suis enfin en septième année à Poustouffle*, et les deux seuls qui me parlent encore comme à un ami sont Cassy et Albus. Je leur garderai toujours une place dans mon cœur, même si Albus et Gellert ont un peu trop d'ambition pour moi. Albus est un type bien, il a beaucoup de magie en lui, je le sais, et même s'il parle encore du plus grand bien avec Gellert, ce n'est pas pour faire une armée d'inféris._

_Pendant les vacances, ils se sont disputés et la sœur d'Albus est morte. Je ne sais pas si à la fin de l'année je partirai avec Albus pour la quête. _

_Par contre, je pense que je vais me marier avec Cassy, je l'aime vraiment. Enfin, autant qu'Albus, que j'admire pour ses capacités magiques._

_S'il n'y avait plus cette quête, je m'installerais dans un petit coin sympa avec Cassandra. On aura un ou deux enfants, des chats, des chevaux aussi, enfin la belle vie quoi! _

_Je n'ai pas encore osé demander à son père la main de Cassy. Elle est si belle, si pure que de ne pas lui dire me briserais le cœur. Nous avons tant attendu pour notre première fois que je n'ose plus la courtiser. Bon, c'est décidé, demain j'envoie un hibou à son père pour demander une entrevue. Oui, j'espère que cela va bien se passer..._

_Ça y est, j'ai demandé la main de Cassandra à son père, et il a accepté en disant que c'était un honneur pour sa vilaine fille d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle est. Albus sera mon témoin principal, il est d'accord, mais je crois que je ressens des choses pour lui aussi, plus comme de l'amour platonique. Il n'a pas renoncé à la quête. Je pense qu'il a une piste pour la baguette, enfin je ne sais pas si Gellert a commis ses méfaits avec la baguette de la destiné, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'Albus la récupérera pour la mettre en sécurité. _

_Dumbledore a réussi, je suis enfin marié avec la femme que j'aime, le problème c'est que l'enfant que je désire le plus au monde, elle ne peut le porter. Elle voulait tant être mère._

_Je vais demander conseil à Albus, il doit y avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Les médicomages m'ont dit que si elle portait un enfant, elle pourrait en mourir. Je ne veux pas perdre la femme que j'aime plus que tout._

_Avec Cassy et Albus, nous avons discuté afin de trouver une solution adéquate! Albus nous a proposé, de prêter son corps comme une mère porteuse pour le bébé. C'est une décision à lourde responsabilité. C'est possible grâce à une potion. C'est généreux de sa part, mais je ne sais que dire. Je laisse du temps à Cassy pour qu'elle y réfléchisse. Ce ne serait pas elle qui porterait l'enfant mais elle l'élèverait comme tel, ce serait un peu dur de s'y faire. .._

_Albus et Cassy ont accepté. Nous devons donc vivre à trois, pour le temps de la grossesse, ça va être long. Ça fait déjà deux mois et Albus est accro aux bonbons au citron. Il a des lubies encore pires que les miennes, mais en fait, Cassy est aussi actrice avec Bubus et moi. On a emménagé à la tour, le panorama est superbe. Bon, je dois y aller; il faut nourrir tout le monde. Le journal tourne à plein régime. _

_Beaucoup de temps est passé, mais les fait sont toujours là. Albus nous a donné un espoir de vivre pleinement notre vie en donnant de l'affection à notre fille chérie. Elle a maintenant dix ans. Dans un an, elle rentrera à Poudlard, mais aujourd'hui elle a perdu sa mère dans un accident de laboratoire. J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire, pour ne plus faire de mal à personne et pour que l'on ne trouve pas ces mots. Je vais cacher ce livre, Albus va m'aider. Adieu. Xénophillius._

Luna referma le livre avec soin. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que toutes ces choses écrites de la main de son propre père la bouleverseraient autant.

Oui, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'elle avait eu deux pères et une mère. Dommage que deux d'entre eux ne soient plus de ce monde. Là, doucement, elle allait courir se réfugier dans les bras de Néville qui la consolerait avec beaucoup de mots gentils et sincères. Puis, plus tard, elle ira voir son père pour avoir de plus amples informations.

Un jour, comme son père à elle, elle reprendrait le journal « le Chicaneur », ensuite elle se marierait aussi avec Néville qui allait devenir médicomage et ils auraient pleins d'enfants autour d'eux.

**Fin!**


End file.
